Dragoon
|hp = 230 |topspeed = |class=Legendary Air Machine |course= |icon = }} The Dragoon is a Legendary Air Ride Machine that is found in the game Kirby Air Ride. It can only be ridden in City Trial mode where a player must collect its three pieces from Red Boxes scattered throughout the city. The three pieces then merge to create Dragoon, which replaces whatever Air Machine the player was riding. To access it in Free Run, the player must reach 1000 feet in High Jump, glide 1300 feet in Air Glider, and fly through 5 of the floating rings in one City Trial match. It tops the Winged Star in flight and is one of the legendary stars along with Hydra. It has great performance across all areas and has the best flight abilities. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The Dragoon appears as an item in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Like in Kirby Air Ride, characters are required to pick up all three pieces: the nose cone, the body and the tail. The pieces can be stolen from other players by attacking them, and it is fought for in a similar matter to the Smash Ball (because it is high priority among the CPUs). When the Machine is completed, the player can select a target and launch him or herself at it, although it is big enough to strike more than one opponent. Because of the amount of preparation required, it boasts tremendous firepower; if it strikes a character, it is usually a one-hit KO. The Dragoon gets a trophy, as do all the other items. In the Subspace Emissary, Kirby uses this Air Ride Machine to pierce through the Subspace Gunship, effectively destroying it and allowing him and the rest of his companions access to Subspace. Dragoon also appears as a Legend-class support spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. When applied to a fighter, he/she will deal more damage to giant foes. Music Related Quotes Trivia *The Dragoon is one of Stone Kirby's forms in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *Concept art released the Japanese website for Kirby: Planet Robobot contains artwork for Robobot Armor that appears to be based on the Dragoon. *The wings of the Star Allies Sparkler in Kirby Star Allies might be a reference to this Legendary Air Ride Machine. *The Dragoon can sometimes be found flying around in World of Miracles - Planet Popstar in Kirby Star Allies. Artwork Dragoon1.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' Airglide.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' SSBMDragoon.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' KPR Sticker 142.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Item 0 dragoon.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (item icon) Gallery KAR Dragoon.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' SSBB Dragoon.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' SSBB Dragoon parts.png|The Dragoon parts in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Dragoon Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Dragoonstone.jpeg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (Stone transformation) SSB3DS Dragoon.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' J Compilation.png|The Dragoon parts in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS SSB3DS Dragoon Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Trophy) SSBU Dragoon 2.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBU Dragoon.JPG|The Dragoon parts in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U SSBU Dragoon trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) Dragoon KSA.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' SSBUl_Dragoon.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' SSBUl_Spirit_12.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) Sprites and Models Air Ride Dragoon 3991.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KAR_Dragoon_sprites.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' SSBB Dragoon sprite.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Dragoon trophy 3588.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) de:Dragoon fr:Dragoon ja:ドラグーン Category:Super Smash Bros. Items Category:Air Ride Machines Category:Air Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Items